Temptations Of Darkness
by Wanted
Summary: One: She knows more than they want her to know now they want to kill her. Two: She's engeaged mad man she hate. Three: She has to live with three of the most feared killers in North America and Japan. And to top it all of She just maybe in love with one o
1. So It Begains

Temptations Of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. Don't really even want to. I do however own Togo and Aries and any other OC that may pop in.  
  
Dedicated: This fic is dedicated to my friend LittoGrrlStephie. Why cause she rocks and she gave me a reason to finally right this and every other Kenshin fic I will sooner or later, hopefully the former, will write. So thankums to Stephie. huggles Stephie  
  
RAC: Ello world here's my new Kenshin fic. I always wanted to do a BxK fic but never got around to it. I had an other Kenshin fic but do to reasons I will not explain my whole folder with all my fic's got deleted cough my brother cough sorry I'm sick. Anyway, this is an AU Battousai Kaoru fic. Anyway there two OC's Togo and Aries that both belong to me. If you wish to use them, ask me. Now on with the fic  
  
Baby sit her. Watch her make sure she doesn't go anywhere with out you. Who the fuck do they think I am? I'm a damn killer not a baby sitter. What do they expect me to do with her? Read her bedtime stories and tuck her in at night.  
  
Growling under my breath, I opened my apartment door and slammed it shut. Grinning an evil grin, I did it repeatedly and again till I was satisfied. Turning on my heels, I walked into my living room to find that girl umm... hum what was her name, sitting on one of my leather coaches flipping the through stations on the television.  
  
Glaring at her, I staked up to her and snatched the remote out her hand and turning the TV off. To my surprise she kicked me in the shin, snatched the remote right back from me, and turned it right back on.  
  
Hopping on one leg, I cradled my wounded leg falling backwards onto one of the other chairs.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" I snapped still rubbing my in pain leg.  
  
"Simple, You" she replied not taking her eyes from the TV.  
  
"Well to damn bad you think I want you here? Well I don't" I glared my most hate filled glared I could muster at her. To my surprised she glared right back at me, now most sane people who valued there, life would have coward in fear if I glared at them in such a fashion but this girl seem totally unfazed by my glare. This enticed my curiosity of this girl even more.  
  
"Who exactly are you and why and am I to watch you."  
  
The girl grinned at me causing me to scowl at her, "You where told to watch me one cause I violated my engagement with one Enishi (A/N: What is his lat name??) And two" she grinned and evil even to me scary grin at me, "And two I know too much."  
  
Know too much? I wondered about what. This was a surprises engaged to Enishi, I'll be damn if that bastard finally found someone to love him, she was one brave girl.  
  
"You still didn't tell me your name"  
  
"I tell you mine if you tell me yours" she cocked her head to the side so her long dark hair fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Himura Battousai"  
  
"No your real name not your title, or do you not remember it" she taunts me yet she knows I am fully capable of killing her.  
  
"Himura Kenshin," I told her reluctantly well not really reluctantly but I really didn't feel like beating her name out of her.  
  
"Well Kenshin-san it's my pleasure to you, trust me the pleasures all mine, my name is Kamiya Kaoru." She grinned at me.  
  
Why did I have a very bad felling about this?  
  
Sooo what do you guys think??? I hope you like it 


	2. I Miss You So much

Temptations Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. Don't really even want to. I do however own Himura Togo and Himura Aries and any other OC that may pop in.

Dedicated: This fic is dedicated to my friend LittoGrrlStephie. Why cause she rocks and she gave me a reason to finally write this and every other Kenshin fic I will sooner or later, hopefully the former, will write. Even if she doesn't know it, I'm very grateful to her for remaindering me even if she didn't know it. So Thankums to Stephie. huggles Stephie

R.A.C: Yeah my second chapter. I started this the same day as I posted the first chapter. I hope you like it. -v. Muc Luv. Now on with the fic. Oh, wait this fic will mainly be from Kenshin POV I hope I can mange it entirely form his POV. Now on with the fic.

I stood in the kitchen still fuming over the girl sitting in the living room. Soon after our little conversation I had left the room growing bored of sitting there watching her channel surf.

I hate my job, what the heck are they thinking giving my Enishi Yukishiro girlfriend, no correction his fiancée.

Glowering to my self, I snapped the fridge door open and searched for something for myself and my "guest" to eat.

Somewhere during my searching, someone had come in. Slamming the door to the refrigerator, man did it feel good to take my anger out on an inanimate object, taking a coming breath knowing there where only a totally of three people that had a key to the apartment and knowing that all of them would have a hissy if they saw my eyes amber like that. Glancing at the mirror in the hallway to check that my eyes where there "normal" violet color I walked into the living room.

(A/N: If anyone has any suggestion on how Battousai truly acts cause I have a shit like memory and cant remember if I'm OOCing on him to much. If you do leave it in a review or email me at )

The second that I stepped into the room a flying red and purple blur tackled me and attached around my neck. Slightly grinning I pecked the person on their check.

"I missed you so much when we were gone. I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, and I missed you. Oh it was so much fun, did I mention I missed you?"

Rolling my eyes at her hyper ness I responded to her rhetorical question, "Yes you mentioned it like," I paused pretended to think about it, "Eight times"

She grinned up at me "And you know what I missed the most about you?"

"No but I'm sure your going to tell me anyway"

She gave a dry chuckle "Your extremely witty humor"

Glaring at her, I replied "Hardy Har Har Har"

"Oh would you let him be Togo," I voice in front of me said to the cling girl.

Letting me go the red head turned around to her mother and my sister. Smiling slightly I walked to her.

"Aries," we had this odd brother sister, girlfriend boyfriend relationship that some people didn't get.

She smiled at me and opened her arms which I happy walked into hugging her tightly to me.

"I missed you,"

"I wish I could say the same thing but I didn't in fact I enjoyed the quietness of the apartment," I allowed my self a small smile as I spoke; "It reminded me of how my life was before you tow showed up."

Aries step back looking me in the eye giving me a hurt look before for responding, "Gee and how boring was your life then," she smirk shaking her head at me.

Ignoring her comment, I ran my hands though my fiery red hair sitting in one of the lounge chairs. _Yes how boring my life was, boring but quiet. Oh so quiet it was._ Then I remembered the girl, Kamiya Kaoru and my faced harden thinking of the bruise I knew was left on my leg. Then it hit me she wasn't in the room with us. Blotting up out the chair ignore the looks I got from the two girls I ran into the hallway just to see the door being pulled closed and a flash of dark blue hair vanish between the crakes.

"Shit, shit, shit." I'm so dead if Hiko here's about this.

Closing comments From Me: LOL it took me like 2 days to write this. It was longer at frist but I decided to make a whole bunch of short chapters and not a bunch of short chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and update like every other week but no promises. Anyway later. -v

Thankums 

Zoingy: Thankums for reviewing, being my first reviewer for this fic and telling me Enishi last name.

Angela Himura: I'm working on the personality thing. This is my first (well first posted) Ruroni Kenshin fic that I've ever done. It'll get better as I go along and I get the hang of it.

Alex: I'd figure I'd tell you again even though you already know what I'm going to say because I told you right after you reviewed. But here it is again. It gets longer as I go along and I get more ideas to put into a chapter and if you read this chapter (which you probably did seeing as you're at the end) and the next ones you'll find out what's going on and what's going to happen.

Kaoru13: Thanks a bunch for the review.

Animeluva00: Thanks for your support. -


	3. It's Not Over Till I Say It Is

Temptations Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. Don't really even want to. I do however own Himura Togo and Himura Aries and any other OC that may pop in.

Dedicated: This fic is dedicated to my friend LittoGrrlStephie. Why cause she rocks and she gave me a reason to finally write this and every other Kenshin fic I will sooner or later, hopefully the former, will write. Even if she doesn't know it, I'm very grateful to her for remaindering me even if she didn't know it. So Thankums to Stephie. huggles Stephie

R.A.N: Hey, sorry about the delay busy with school and home. I try to write I just lose interest in writing at times but not so much the fic. But when I feel like writing I cant get to a computer or something to write in down so it takes me time. I'm trying for a chapter a month but…

Cursing I grabbed my shoes pulling them on. I faintly I heard Aries yell after me asking where I was going,

"I'll be right," I never stopped running trying to catch up with the dark haired girl. Normally I would of noticed right away that she was gone but whenever Arys comes around my scenes seem to dull. Muttering obscenities at both Arys and the Kamiya girl.

Skidding to a stop in front of the elevator door, pushed the button for down know she'd try to get out the building in the most unlikely exit there for it'd be the front door. Shaking my head at her obviousness, I stepped onto the elevator platform. No, point it wasting my energy running down 34 flights of stairs when there's no way that she's leaving the building with out the code to open the door.

'Ding Ding'

Stepping off the elevator I walked to one of the waiting rooms many seats and I made my self comfortable and begin my wait. Not that I had to wait long because no more than two minute of my sitting did she rush out of stair well. _That didn't take her much time at all, must have some kind of training. _Her hair was in disarray I guess from running down all those stairs. She stopped for a minute looked at me for a minute I guess not a good look cause she gave me a small smile that out of courtesy I returned. I watched as she fixed her hair into a half decent ponytail before she looked over her shoulder I guess to see if I was coming.

I was tempted to walk over and take her back upstairs but I decided to see what she was going to do when she realized she couldn't leave. Silently I picked up a book off one of the chairs and pretended to read while she examined the door. _Smart girl she is, don't just run out, learn about it then try_. I mused watching her try different codes and push different buttons.

Before I could stop my self, I laughed as she smacked the consol when the door didn't open. She throw me an evil look, what most people would consider an evil look, which I half heartily returns. I guess she really looked at me this time because her face consorted into shock then surprise and finally anger before she stuck her nose –got another chuckle out of me and a glare out of her- and strolled purposely over to me.

She never made it over to me seeing as she walked right into a certain brown hair um hum friend -I guess you'd call him that- of mine.

"Whoa Missy what's the rush there," rolling my eyes I watch as they talked for a minute. I wasn't close enough to make what they where saying but I had a pretty good idea from the laughter that was imminent from the spiky haired man.

Deciding that I was getting bored with this I placed the book down. As I made my way over to the pair, Kamiya kept throwing me looks. I smirked as she tried to hurry the taller man on but it was in vain as he spotted me and called out to me.

"Yo Kenshin, long time no see,"

I scowled as he shouted in my ear as if I was miles away, "Not like I've been avoiding you, like some people," I sent a pointed look towards Kamiya.

I heard a faint mumble that normal people wouldn't of heard it sounded vaguely like "Stupid, hell, now I'm caught, fuck so close…"

Sano seem to catch clips of what the dark haired escapee had to say cause he looked at me.

"You two know each other?"

I rolled my eyes, no she just talking to herself as if she was insane. In my mind I had thousands of cynical little comments but I keep them to myself, just cause I'm not having a good day no need to take it out on someone else. Maybe later I'll train some and work off some of the anger. Stopping there I answered Sanaokses, "She's my guest," I looked at Kamiya-san as I said it.

"Guest my ass, you kidnapped me," she shouted she might of attacked me if Sano wasn't in her way.

"Gee Kenshin if you wanted a girl so bad why not just go Sakura Groove a just pay,"

Assassin or not I know my face went a thousand shades of red partly from anger and partly from embarrassment.

"Hiko gave me a job to baby sit Kamiya-san and she's not going along with the nice plan well."

"Go along with it YOU KIDNAPPED ME, DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO ANY OF YOU," she dived at me but Sano grabbed her around her waist.

"Now missy as much as I'd love to see Kenshin here get his as kicked by a girl I really don't think knows the time," Sano spoke, "If you promise not t o attack Kenshin _now _I'll let you go," he emphized the now part of the statement.

"Hai," she shot me a look that screamed later your dead.

"Well now that been covered can we go," I glared right back at her.

"Sure she's all your, and I'll drop by later to make sure you don't kill my buddy Kenshin," and Sano strolled off laughing out the door.

"Now are you going to walk back upstairs like a good little hostage with dignity or am I going to have to carry you upstairs like a bad hostage with no dignity?" I asked her with a flat voice and a leveled stair that had sent grown men running.

She didn't even respond just stalk to the elevator and wait for me to catch up. She was silent the whole way up, not that I mind. She didn't even say anything till I opened the door. "This isn't over by a long shot; Enishi will come looking for me."

"Great to know Kamiya-san great to know," I whispered to myself as she walked in.

A/N: Laziness has keep me from writing. But fear not I am getting a microphone so now I can talk and the computer types for me so much more will be done so much faster.


	4. This Sucks

Temptations Of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. Don't really even want to. I do however own Himura Togo and Himura Aries and any other OC that may pop in.

Dedicated: This fic is dedicated to my friend LittoGrrlStephie. Why cause she rocks and she gave me a reason to finally write this and every other Kenshin fic I will sooner or later, hopefully the former, will write. Even if she doesn't know it, I'm very grateful to her for remaindering me even if she didn't know it. So Thankums to Stephie. huggles Stephie

R.A.N: Hey, Hey -

Aries and I where in my bed room quietly conversing about what we were to do about our new house 'guest'. Aries being who she was seem to need an explanation for my distant towards the girl. I felt, like I felt towards anyone else, that it was none of her damn business. She continued to try to get me to explain why I didn't like her, till I finally snapped at her.

"Why you ask do I not like her, She Enishi damn fiancée, is that reason enough for you." I cured pacing in front of her.

"Oh Kenshin-Kun, I know he hates you and you well your not to fond of him but I really don't think Kamiya knows any of that," her voice as soft trying to calm me.

"Hiko knew that and he still puts her in my care, sometimes I think that man wants to get me killed." I stated stopping my pacing to look at her.

I never really took the time to look at her before escaping kidnappee (A/N: That's not a word don't bother looking it up) tend to make you forget to do things. Her waist length red hair was now in a short style making it come only to her ears held up by two large blue bows that some how held all of her hair, gawd only knows how. Her soft blue eyes watched my every move waiting for something that I didn't understand. Even sitting she seemed shorter than she was; she was taller than me but then who isn't? I never really saw why so many guys threw themselves at her but then maybe it was because I was her brother and I'd never really see her that way nor did I want to.

"I've said it once I will say it again, Hiko is not trying to kill you, not yet in any case, he's just really good at holding grudges."

I glared at her, "He needs to get over that," I scowled. He had no right trying to interfere with my life and I told Aries. She just shrugged it off, she never liked Hiko to start so she was all for my hate, or more annoyance, of the old hermit.

"This still doesn't help us, you disliking him." She stood and walked towards me. Looking down at me she wrapped her arms around me pressing her head the top of my head and my face into the crook of her neck.

"Nothing will, but getting that girl far, far away from me," I mumbled resting my hands on her hips. Simply touching her not for anything other than comfort. Not something that I think about much unless Aries was around.

"Why don't you call Hiko-san and explain to him why Kauro-san cant stay here." Ares suggested pulling back from me.

"Hump right, like that'll do anything," I said sarcastically.

"Well what else can we do, maybe whatever Hiko's planning will fail and we'll be rid of her in a week," Aries said stepping away from me and walking towards the door.

"Why do I think that's not going to happen?" I called to her as she left.

"Cause its not going to happen," she called laughing over her shoulder.

Sighing I sat on the edge of the bed and thought out what I was going to do. Obviously I couldn't leave the apartment because Kamiya would find some way to escape and that'd be bad. As much as I didn't want this job I don't fail at anything, even things that I hate. Assuming that I wasn't going to be getting any hits for a while I guess I could use this time as a vacation. I needed one too. All really had to do was feed the girl and make sure she didn't escape, that really couldn't be that hard.

Standing up straight I left the room with that frame of mind, this wasn't going to be too hard, it'd be like a vacation. The second I got the living room I knew that wasn't going to work.

Sitting in my living was Kamiya-san and Togo. Togo seem to babbling away at the girl who sat and nodded as if she knew and understood what she was saying. I must of made some sort of sound, probably a snort in annoyance, because both looked up. The some what pleasant look that had been on Kamiya-san face quickly slipped away and was replaced with a scowl.

"Togo, can I borrow Kamiya-san from you for a second?" I asked politely.

"Oh, um, I'll just be going now," she scrabbled out the room looking between the two of us. As she pasted me she whispered for me to go easy on Kamiya-san which in response I glared at her.

"What do you want?" she finally said breaking the silence.

"This is how its going to you can roam the building, talk to whoever is willing to speak to you, if you even think of leaving the premises, when I catch you,"

"Don't you mean if?" she said cutting me off.

Glaring at her I continued as if she hadn't spoken, "you'll be handcuffed and shackled to the bed in the spare room and you can piss on yourself for all I care. Your not allow in or even near my room. Do you understand?" I finished.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll get some one in this building to call the cops or get Enishi?" she asked.

"No not really," I replied not explaining why.

"Fine whatever, but know this when I get away from this place I'll have your head nailed to my mantel and under it'll say 'The Moron'," she said with what I guess the most malice that she could put into words.

I snorted, I had to give to girl credit she did have some imagination, to think that she thought she could kill me. Turning on my heels I left her laughing at her arrogance. About two steps later i felt something hit me hard in the back of my head.

Whipping around I saw the remote on the floor behind me. glare hard at her I opened my mouth to say something when Aries came out her room. One look at my face she grabbed my arm before I straggled the stupid girl.

"Killing her is not the job, you don't want Hiko up your ass for killing your charge before he tells you too," she spoke softly to me. scowling I took a deep breath. Yanking my arm free of Aries. Shooting a glare at the smirking I stormed off and slammed the door.

This really did suck. When this was over I was going to kill Hiko, and now I'd do it and enjoy it.

A/N: Yo, its been a while hasn't it. In honestly I kinda forgot about this. I know I know that's really bad but hey I got back to it and did all this in about a hour. Lol wow some how that doesn't make me feel any better. I'd reply to reviews but I don't have time so I'll do them all in the next chapter. Later


End file.
